


The moon is the only light we'll see || Fem!Shep x Various ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Breeding, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: With a new Mass Effect game in the works and a remastered version coming out next year i am once again obsessing over Mass Effect.So i decided to make a thing where I post prompts over my Female Shepard
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor, Female Shepard/James Vega, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor, Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex, Jeff "Joker" Moreau & Female Shepard, Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard, Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Original Character(s), Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Steven Hackett/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	1. Obtaining Dossier- Commander Brooke Shepard

**Alliance Military Personnel Database ***N7*****

**┎───────━━━───────┒**

**Classified TOP SECRET**

**┖───────━━━───────┚**

Establishing Secure Connection…

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

**┎───────━━━───────┒**

**Secure Connection CONFIRM**

**┖───────━━━───────┚**

**Please log in to access your Profile**

**FIRST [** Brooke **] LAST [** Shepard **]**

 **PASSWORD [** *********** **]**

Preparing to send…

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

Connection Established 

███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

Sending

█████▒▒▒▒▒

Decrypting

███████▒▒▒

Verifying User I.D

████████▒▒

Verifying User Data

█████████▒

Complete

██████████

**┎───────━━━───────┒**

**Automatic Reconstruction Successful**

**┖───────━━━───────┚**

Name

[[Brooke](https://64.media.tumblr.com/432f3b5e0f05ff857b58f5e50db3eb49/tumblr_ocopz4Yv0a1qeiz88o4_400.gif) ]• [[Amalthea]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/935d8fe7c046669ccd65853e1ffa572c/tumblr_ocopz4Yv0a1qeiz88o5_400.gifv) • [[Shepard](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4891a683816c4dab91679ae93de81d2f/tumblr_ocopz4Yv0a1qeiz88o6_400.gif)]

Race

[[Human](https://64.media.tumblr.com/14844e269e4a5886691872415415f68c/tumblr_onccfvqMFq1vum616o3_250.gif)]

 **Birthdate**  
[April/11/2154]

 **Age:**  
 **[** 17 in 2172]  
Brooke Shepard Enlisted in the Alliance Navy at the age of 17.  
[27 in 2183 CE]  
-[Humans](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Humans) and [turians](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Turian) collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the [Citadel Council](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Citadel_Council): an experimental [frigate](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Frigate) with a prototype stealth system, the [SSV Normandy](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/SSV_Normandy). [David Anderson](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/David_Anderson) is given command of the ship, and Commander Brooke Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

-The [SSV Normandy](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/SSV_Normandy) is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action".

-Commander Shepard's body is recovered by [Blue Suns](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Suns) mercenaries for the [Shadow Broker](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_Broker), who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of [Liara T'Soni](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Liara_T%27Soni) and begins work on the [Lazarus Project](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Lazarus_Project).

[29 in 2185 CE]  
-Commander Brooke Shepard is [revived](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Lazarus_Project) and tasked by the [Illusive Man](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Illusive_Man) to investigate the mysterious disappearances of entire human colonies in the [Terminus Systems](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Terminus_Systems). Investigation of the attacked colony of [Freedom's Progress](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Freedom%27s_Progress) reveals the enigmatic [Collectors](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Collectors) from beyond the [Omega 4 Relay](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Omega_4_Relay) to be responsible for the disappearances. After assembling a capable team, Commander Shepard uses a captured [Reaper](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Reaper) [IFF](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Reaper_IFF) to safely traverse the relay and infiltrate the [Collector base](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Collector_base). Shepard succeeds in eliminating the Collector threat, saving humanity throughout the galaxy from certain destruction.

  
[Turning 30 eight month's later ]

 **Birthplace**  
Brooke was born on an Alliance Ship.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"[My Mother thought it would be funny if my middle name was one of Jupiter’s Moon’s]"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color**  
[Honey Blonde]

 **Hair Style and Length**  
[When Brooke first enlisted and before she became a Commander Brooke kept her hair to her shoulders often tying it up into a pony tail. After her 'death' she would kept her hair in a short bob to look more professional.]

 **Eye Color**  
[Hazel with Green Flecks.]

[[X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/432f3b5e0f05ff857b58f5e50db3eb49/tumblr_ocopz4Yv0a1qeiz88o4_400.gif)]

**Height**

[5’5]

**Weight**

[128]

 **Marks/Scars**  
[-Scar on her hip down to mid thigh]  
[-One across her brow]

**Tattoos**

[Do they have any tattoos?]

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_“It's hard enough fighting a war. But it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try, you can't save them all.”_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Military Rank**  
[Commander Of The Alliance Navy]-Current  
[Executive Officer]-Past  
[Human Spectre]-Current.

 **Training Programs/Affiliation(s)**  
[Brooke was a graduate of the [Systems Alliance](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Systems_Alliance) [N7](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/N7) special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826).  
[a veteran of the [Skyllian Blitz](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Skyllian_Blitz), and is initially assigned to the [SSV Normandy](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/SSV_Normandy) in 2183 as Executive Officer.]  
[Shepard later becomes the first human to join the [Spectres](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Spectres), an elite special task force for the [Citadel Council](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Citadel_Council).]

 **Class**  
[Soldier-]-[ **Vanguard** ]-  
The **Vanguard** is a powerful combatant, able to combine the offensive powers of the [Adept](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Adept) and the [Soldier](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Soldier). They have access to various [weapons](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons) and [armor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Armor), as well as [biotics](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Biotics). Gameplay focus is on taking down enemies with quick and brutal force.

Vanguards are the front line of the squad. Their biotic powers focus on [combat](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Combat) potential - disabling the enemy, making their armor ineffective, and shielding themselves from harm so that they can get close enough to go to work. 

**-[Abilities]-**  
[Pistols](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pistols) [Shotguns](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shotguns).  
[Assault Training](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Assault_Training) [Tactical Armor](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tactical_Armor).  
[Throw](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Throw) [Lift](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Lift).  
[Warp](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Warp) [Barrier](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Barrier).  
[Incendiary Ammo](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Incendiary_Ammo)  
[Cryo Ammo](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Cryo_Ammo)  
[Charge](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Charge) [Shockwave](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shockwave)  
[Pull](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Pull)  
[Assault Mastery](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Assault_Mastery).  
[Biotic Charge](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Charge#Mass_Effect_3)  
[Shockwave](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shockwave#Mass_Effect_3)  
[Nova](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Nova)  
[Assault Mastery](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Assault_Mastery#Mass_Effect_3)  
[Fitness](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Fitness_\(Vanguard\))

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

" _Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say, ‘Sure. Let's go. Right now. No strings attached.’"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Good Traits**  
[Brave,Trustworthy,Honorable, Courageous]

 **Bad Traits**  
[Aggressive,Intimidating,Unforgiving]

**Personality**

[Describe their personality in a small paragraph]

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

" There's a lot of people back on Earth dying while we gather our strength. They're wondering if we're ever coming back; friends, family, parents and children. This _isn't_ their fight, but they're buying us time with their lives."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Pre-Service History** : **Spacer:**   
[Both of Brookes parents were in the Alliance military. Her childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years].

 **Military Service.**  
[ Following in her parents' footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen. Quickly rising through the ranks, Brooke became a graduate of the [Systems Alliance](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Systems_Alliance) [N7](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/N7) special forces program a veteran of the [Skyllian Blitz](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Skyllian_Blitz) where Brooke had rallied the colonists against the invaders, and when enemy forces broke through the colony's defenses, Shepard single-handedly held them off and sealed the breach. The Commander is rewarded with the [Star of Terra](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Star_of_Terra) and widely regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero.]

 **Psychological Profile: War Hero:**  
[Early in her military career Brooke found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. Brooke risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned her medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet.]  
[Brooke almost single-handedly repelled an attack by [batarian](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Batarian) slavers on [Elysium](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Elysium), earning the Star of Terra, the Alliance's highest honor.]

 **Military Rank:**  
[Commander]

**More Personal Matters:**

**Decision's Brooke Shepard Made:**

**Brooke Shepard- Year 2183** -  
**- Noveria: Administrator Anoleis.**  
Brooke was never one to accept a bribe nor is she the woman

Searching for Saren on Noveria, Shepard lands the Normandy in Port Hanshan. The place is in lockdown due to bad weather, on Administrator Anoleis' orders. Shepard needs to grab a garage pass before they can follow Saren. There are several ways to do this:

  * Gianna Parasini, Anoleis' administrative assistant, at one point reveals herself as an undercover investigator trying to prove Anoleis' corruption. In exchange for convincing Lorik to testify against Anoleis, Parasini hands Shepard a garage pass.



**-Noveria: The Rachni Queen:**

Brooke had decided to let the Rachni Queen live, letting her go free.

**-Feros: Zhu's Hope**

**Romantic Relationship:**  
Non-Canon:  
[Jeff](https://64.media.tumblr.com/91562ecdacb1b92dc5cc05d8ec11d661/12e18d9219c34019-50/s500x750/aca4704c074a24f3bc3edf189facc078be7a22e8.gif) "[Joker](https://64.media.tumblr.com/93bce8a89749343014f9801fb7f495e6/12e18d9219c34019-27/s400x600/9441ec47b1ecf1626e0ba385266b8b9c941b0b58.gif)" [Monroe](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6808aece4ca684acf11e6ab0086cc3e2/12e18d9219c34019-f4/s500x750/5d34b315e0825ed59dff7d7449ed4397b7d2f15e.gif).  
Canon:  
[Garrus ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f39daccd432cace7503ccb608021b247/c42e28203a182cad-c7/s540x810/42aa6eaee79c77b75ed65c9b1eed4e6a5673b150.gif)[Vakarian:](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7c80ad3b2ad6926b87e1805c55698617/tumblr_paavwa9WF01s5g7t1o2_540.gif)

 **Best Friend:**  
[Tali](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d02a5c00de90411aecf705d67ab9afbb/tumblr_nwdkpiyfjs1tmsfhoo1_250.gif) [Vas ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2290ebd39c6b71f6cb3b89131852fb5a/tumblr_nwdkpiyfjs1tmsfhoo3_250.gif)[Normandy.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d6c760881e1cc899d5d10907a535ca86/tumblr_nwdkpiyfjs1tmsfhoo4_250.gif)  
[Wrex:](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e5f7a15657905c88a21b82c6a243685f/tumblr_pp1okwJrs61wv6urro1_540.gif)  
[Liara:](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6ef4026e5e8b11234c3df94ab6a377f2/tumblr_otupct0wx11tr2a1xo9_r1_400.gif)  
Garrus Vakarian:  
ME1: [X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f67c0fb246374aebcb1adcc54471014/5444790c1e9853a3-f0/s540x810/195fe6b1a694a010c12272a32429162687dacc4b.gif).[x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f1e908ef652d75ec71cb4016382d8a10/5444790c1e9853a3-dd/s540x810/ee66d7d21dabf91b1f24a3ad95f8b2fcf72c8626.gif).[X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/28ba436d502b0436bd1cc11b365991ee/tumblr_pglt0vHaFt1qd07u1o1_540.gif).[x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/90421f986fbc8d35aefcef14c994d64e/tumblr_o356ddAkyj1rifsmuo3_r1_250.gif).[X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9043efb97c96f89a5611cbf8d4faabe0/tumblr_o0x8shMF3f1v2qjemo2_r1_500.gif).  
ME2 & 3: [X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3fcf163b3a9545dec0636128190d1e45/3648c1ca35b8b2b5-59/s500x750/0e8a050d13ccacb95a223e1dd9be42c38e5e01ef.gif).[x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/eb681b55d92e96480c201c364a1ab1bc/719a725b1b0a0005-d9/s540x810/3cfe5003904266fec93dda9c288c5f2c1a73079e.gif).[X](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8a29a742d1f35099664e9ff54f3ff462/tumblr_paavwa9WF01s5g7t1o5_540.gif).x..

 **Friends:**  
[Kaidan](https://64.media.tumblr.com/58231f3c8ee431e2e9187f5ee1fa8dd5/tumblr_p6e5wiMDNo1tr2a1xo4_400.gif) [Alenko](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e544ae9d09ab522ba9615b01dfc095c/tumblr_ow4uyxZhzq1r9gqxqo7_400.gif).  
[E](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5a9bdb0bf4dfeccba77ef9d9ee26f802/tumblr_nv5hpznhnd1qeiz88o4_250.gif)[D](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dadb5aa24d0c64cb0500f32d464cd93f/tumblr_nxiygiz26H1tr2a1xo4_250.gif)I[.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5d716660bcce3c79e5acf2b9da67496a/tumblr_nxiygiz26H1tr2a1xo5_250.gif)  
[Mordin](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e5b7ca22f35d8d7a063e527d123b0a38/d63792bfb894f6ec-eb/s400x600/32df15952605176f7812c14ef15f57c4a49065c7.gif) [Solus](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bc61d995a213da70c0d9f137f28a2ebf/05083262d38c45fe-62/s540x810/2a6f09a6f296dbfa4694c791ffa349def06b1959.gif)

 **Past Relationships:**  
Kaiden Alenko. [[ x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/65c1da16d71be4205c125b81badf2be1/tumblr_oxcilrRJ161uray92o5_400.gif).[x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f9a72f8a7189206f7abb2c13cbe12d2e/tumblr_o8qae2GvDc1qapp5ko6_250.gif).x.]


	2. I'm Proud Of You || David Anderson x Femshepard ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those four words just kept ringing in her ears and she just wondered why her and not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father Figure David Anderson x Femshepard [ light Garrus x Shep ]
> 
> *Happy ending Modd for Mass Effect was in effect*

Staring out the window from the Normandy, watching the stars pass by Shepard continued to wonder why she was alive. She knew she should be dead; she should have gone down with the Citadel…when she destroyed those Reapers yet here she was alive. With a broken, burned arm leaning on a cane, the only reason why she knew she was even standing here was thanks to her crew and Joker for even going back.

When Brooke first woke she didn’t know where she was, the room was a blur and her body was protesting her moving from that damn reaper blast. She heard an accent first, followed by more voices and it wasn’t until she finally realized she was in what you would call a hospital room. Dr Chakwas and Michels where hovering over her frail body.

“Thank goodness she’s awake” That was Chakwas, the woman always worried over her. She then heard the voice over Joker, trying to mask the pain in his voice with a joke.

“Told you Doc. It takes a lot more than getting hit with a Reaper beam for our Commander to die” Though she knew he was worried, slowly turning her head she spotted her whole crew in the tiny room, she figured she must be somewhere in London since she spotted the Normandy, streaked with marks from the broken window.

She noticed Steven Hackett first, he had a bitter smile on his face though he looked tired but the man seemed happy she was alive. Shepard then let her gaze glance over to where Kaiden, James and Jacob where standing in the back silently. Liara was comforting a crying Samantha though she knew her friend was crying too. Wincing, she held back a gasp to push herself up as she waved the doctors off. “Im fine” she muttered but that was a lie.

Brooke then noticed Zeed and Samera as they were in the far back, she could have sworn the man held a concerned look in his face but that could have been the light, she knew Jack wanted to tell her off, scream at her for doing something so stupid since she was the first to walk over to her.

“You owe me Shep, shit you scared the crap out of me.” Jack whispered in her ear though she then left the room muttering about checking on her students.

The final pair she noticed was of course Joker, the man just hung his head low as EDI held his hand. Tali standing on his other side and Shepard felt a pain in her heart, since she knew her best friend was hurt because of her though feeling her heart clench she was going to ask where he was but hearing that familiar chuckle she turned he heard to see Garrus sitting by her side.

“I’m hard to kill.”

Sighing the woman let her body relax for a moment until she felt realization hit her, gasping her eyes scanned the room and missing was someone who she wanted to see more than anything. Anderson, where was he…h-he was with her, she remembered him being by her side.

“W-Where’s Anderson…I remember…” Brooke closed her eyes, she remembered him telling her that he made her proud, then that’s it.

“He’s in another room right? He’s fine” her voice sounded so weak, so dry though finally opening her eyes she didn’t understand why everything was blurry…why they were all silent.

That was when she knew, she was crying and David Anderson was not in the next room, he was not fine but he was dead and its hurt fault.

“Oh god” Chocking on a sob, her body started to shake as she heard Grunt scream something to the Chakwas, screaming about helping her.

Shepard didn’t even notice that she tried to sit up, she didn’t care about opening wounds up. “I need to…please he can’t be.” Feeling her body wrack with guilt she turned away from her team, her friends and the man she loved. She didn’t want them to see her like this, so broken and now she wished that she died on the Citadel, then at least she wouldn’t have to live with the guilt.

Garrus looked at the team though he didn’t have to say anything, they all slowly left until he was the only one. The turian slowly reached up and brushed the short blonde hair away from her bruised and cut face. He felt more tears it the talons, but seeing your steady breathing he knew you’d fallen asleep.

“You of all people deserve to be happy, don’t dwell on Anderson death. He would not want you to cry over him.”

Leaning over, Garrus placed a gentle kiss to your head as he then sat down holding your hand gently. He won’t leave your side.

“I’m Proud of you”

Shepard looked around, she looked down seeing her body was not broken anymore so that was when she knew it, she was in a nightmare and god’s. She prayed she wouldn’t see him, her dreams were already plagued with the deaths of Mordin, Thane and Ash, she didn’t think she could handle hearing Anderson too.

Though as she walked she noticed everything felt peaceful, the air felt light and it was beautiful. Looking around she noticed a bench followed by someone sitting on it. It did not take her long though seeing who it was her heart clenched, she was now looking at David Anderson and he had a smile on his face.

“How can you be smiling” It felt like a whisper as it slipped from her lips though the man chuckled shifting his body as she sat down next to him.

“Why shouldn’t I be, the Reapers a dead…you did it Shepard. You saved humanity.” Anderson looked out on the horizon.

“That’s a lie…so many people…I couldn’t. You died because of me” Shepard started to feel herself break down again.

“Now that is a damn good lie and you know it Shepard. There was a good chance that I wouldn’t be making this out alive. But you did! I’m Proud of you Shepard and I am happy I was here for you.” The man reached over and grasped her hand.

“Though I hate I won’t be walking this stubborn woman down the aisle.”

Feeling her tears slide down her cheeks, Brooke felt her lips twitch into a smile though she then laughed. “I’m stubborn…you…” shaking her head she felt him grip her hand.

“So you and Garrus huh?”

“Me and Garrus.”

“I always thought he was a good match for you Shepard…now do me a favor and stop mourning me. You have an Earth to rebuild. A lot of people are looking up to the woman you managed to survive a Reaper blast and take them all down…now live your life, be happy for once, you deserve it”

“I had help…but I will…thank you Sir”

Shepard did take his word to heart, after she was well enough to leave the hospital she started to help Earth, though she knew it would take a lot more to rebuild and now here she was. Standing on the Normandy in her dress blues looking out at the stars. Putting her weight on the cane she felt a body slip behind her, a familiar hand slip and place its self on the small of her back.

“Beautiful isn’t it…and the stars aren’t half bad either” Garrus chuckled though he pressed his mandibles to her head.

“He would be proud of you Shepard, you’ve done good.”

Nodding her head, the young woman smiled, she could see Anderson's own smile on his face repeating those same words.

“I’m Proud of You Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from another story


	3. Just don't go || Jack ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack didn't know what to do, after hearing that Shepard took down the Reapers the first thing she though was to buy the woman a drink and to tell her students to be more like her. But after hearing from Anderson that she is in a coma and might not even make it...let she just needed to have some alone time with her.

When the Reapers were taken down, Jack knew that Shepard did it. She actually fucking did it, after telling her students the the did a good but they still weren't gonna get off that easy she just knew she had to see the woman who just saved her ass and everyone else's asses. Though Jack was not expecting this, she was not ready to hear the news that she nearly died on the Citadel. That they just managed to find her and Anderson, the two barley clinging to life. But leave it to Shepard to give the man the last of her Medi-Gel for him.

Well that was Shepard for you, putting others before herself...thinking about someone else before she thought about her own safety. ,shaking her head the woman just clenched her hands into fists. She defiantly was not prepared to see her laying in a hospital bed covered in tub's to keep her alive.

Slowly stepping forward, Jack moved so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Turian

Snorting at the sight the woman held back the smile from her face, of course he'd be here. She knew how much the two cared for each other, she watched the relationship bloom and while she did not get it back she she understood the love they shared now.

Taking a few moments to calm her thoughts she slowly made her way to the comatose woman. God damn't she could feel the moister in the edge of her eyes. Fuck it! she could not cry, Jack did not cry. Letting out a shaky breath she placed her hand over the bandaged one.

"Fucking Christ Shepard! You really have a way of getting under my skin don't you. Making a mess out of everything, you" Gritting her teeth she tightened her grip glaring at her..half expecting for the commander to wake up and scold her for getting all mushy."

"Believe it or not Shepard I think of you as my friend, you....you went out of your way to help me. To help me get over my past, then what do you do. Fucking show up again and save my ass along with those students...they look up to you" she whispered begging for a response.

"Look at what you're making me into...I" Swallowing she just shook her head though she gave the blonde woman a bitter smile still clutching her hand. " You need to do this for me because I'm not moving my ass until I do...You listing? Good cause you need to get better Shepard....do that for me. Do that for the crew of the Normandy, for Garrus..okay...just please wake up and don't go....do leave us alone...hero...after all you owe me and my students a drink."

Jack hated feeling like this, hated that she was an emotional mess but seeing the woman she considered a friend, someone she respected....well she knew she could not help it and well it's not like Shepard would see her like this anyway.


	4. “Were you ever going to tell me?” || Kaidan Alenko ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injured from the attack on Mars, Kaiden wasn't surprised to see a visit from Brooke Shepard. What he is surprised about is a shining ring on her left finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past!Kaiden x Shepdard.
> 
> Jeff "Joker" Moreau x Shepard { mentioned }

When Kaiden Alenko first woke up, he was not to surprised to see Shepard sitting beside him. The woman always cared about her crew though he couldn't help but feel the way his heart would race when he saw her. The thing that he was not expecting to see was a small ring on her left hand, the finger where a ring would go when you were supposed to get married, did he not notice that before?

"You...you got married?" He didn't mean to sound so biting, so harsh but he was just confused.

Letting out a short laugh, Brooke quickly covered her hand as she tugged the sleeve down. "Ah...ya..it happened before I destroyed the Collector base."

Kaiden did not understand why he hated hearing that the woman he once loved was married, after everything she went through she deserved some happiness. "I..I guess I should say, congratulations....who's the lucky guy."

He could see the smile forming on her face, must be someone pretty special. He could have sworn he saw a small pink blush appear on her pale skin. "Jeff..." She sighed, closing her eyes as his name slipped past her lips.

"Joker? Our Pilot Joker...? You two...got married?" He couldn't believe that, he knew they were close but he never considered them that close. "When did that happen? Were you ever going to tell me?” 

Brooke sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kaiden....I was going to tell you...I just did not get the time. With Earth getting hit, you getting injured...it really...." shaking her head she then straightened her body. "As for Jeff...we've always been close but after us....after what happened...look Kaiden I know you had every right to move on from me after my death but the things you said....you broke my heart and Jeff....he was their..." She was smiling now, the man did his best to comfort her after the mess on Horizon.

"I;m sorry Brooke, you didn't deserve that."

Shaking her head Brooke gave Kaiden a smile as she placed her hand on his. "You have nothing to apologize for...not Kaiden...do me a favor and get better....that's an order."

"Yes Commander."

Watching the blonde leave the room, Kaiden felt a familiar ache in his chest. That same feeling he felt watching he leave for a second time but this time, he wasn't getting her back but deep down he knew that Jeff would love her, possibly even more than he did. 


End file.
